


Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Fiction Improvs (3rd Gen)

by TheWolfDemon



Series: Fan Fiction Improvs [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDemon/pseuds/TheWolfDemon
Summary: Just a bunch of BATIM related late night writing improvs. This entails events using the third generation of the cartoon lineage.





	Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Fiction Improvs (3rd Gen)

**Author's Note:**

> All Bendy and the Ink Machine characters belong to theMeatly while all others belong to Wolfstein97.

It was late at night and the studio was quiet. Most of the workers had gone to bed. Bendy was left to himself, so he meandered his way down to the music department. It was eerily silent whish was not surprising at this hour. He headed for the music director’s office. Quietly he opened the door.

As suspected, Wolfy was seated there at the small wooden desk, hunched over music, and her back turned to him. The little ink demon silently crossed the room and stood near her one foot. He peered up at her, nervous about disturbing her. She had a stern, in-depth look on her face as she concentrated on the music she was writing. He wanted to say something, but shied away from the idea. Instead, he took his tail into his hands and played with it while staring at her well-polished boots, pondering on whether to just stand there or speak up. 

“Yes? …” came Wolfy’s strong voice, partially scaring Bendy. He glanced back up at her. She never took her eyes off her music, but a small warm smile appeared on her lips. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” she continued after his nonverbal response.

“Um …” he managed to meekly utter, playing with his tail a bit more.

Wolfy tossed the pencil down on the desk and slumped back in her chair. She looked down at his timid little form and her smile broadened. “What about the others?”

“Well they did about an hour ago …” he answered.

“And why not you?”

“Um …” Bendy continued to play with his tail, slightly cowering as if too shy to give the answer. With a small chuckle, Wolfy stood up. He looked up at the six foot, four muscular monster of a human as she stretched from being in the chair for too long. Then she bent over and scooped him up in her arms. Bendy happily nestled himself up against her thick neck, giving a small, purr-like sound in pleasure. With a small hug first, Wolfy carried him out of the room.

They traveled upwards to the main floor where the quarters resided. Along the way, they met up with Gertrude who was looking for them. She was wondering where Bendy went and also wanted to give Wolfy her sleep aid. Then they continued on. Bendy enjoyed the ride to Wolfy’s quarters, partially falling asleep on the way. She cradled him in both of her arms even though she could easily carry him in one, not even. He was just lucky to almost be the length of her forearm. Yet he knew she loved him to take the extra precaution of using both her arms to carry him around.

In no time they reached Wolfy’s quarters. It was dark and it was cold, just the way she liked it. The light through the door illuminated her path to the bed where she carefully laid Bendy down. He instantly curled up in the center of it as she pulled the covers up over him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to leave. “Aren’t you going to bed too?” he shyly asked though he well knew the answer.

Wolfy loomed in the doorway, peering over her shoulder. “Not yet, bud. You know I have a few nightly things that need to be settled before I do. I’ll try to not take long. Now try to go to sleep in the meantime.” She closed the door halfway before going to walk down the hall to the right. 

At the same time, little Alice passed by, looking tired and miserable. Bendy saw Wolfy quickly look for something that was in reach, and out of view, saw her back pull back her arm. “Don’t even!” came Gertrude’s voice in a waring. “That’s bigger than her, the poor thing!”

“No it’s not.”

“She’s no bigger than Bendy!”

“She is _so_ bigger than Bendy.”

“Maye by half a foot, but that’s not much.”

“Oh come on! She loves it when I pick on her. Part of the mutual bonding ya know.”

“With a medicine ball? … And on top of it she’s like you, miserable when tired and not a morning person …”

“But the indignant look is too much to pass up…”

“The look _you_ taught her?”

“Hey I never claimed about _not_ corrupting minds.”

He heard Gertrude sigh as her footsteps walked off. Wolfy looked to see where Alice still was, and then quickly grabbed something. A flash of a small round object was the last thing seen before a cry of “Hey!” came from Alice down the left hall. Wolfy laughed as Bendy heard the small charging footsteps of the angel stomp down the hall. Then Alice was there trying to wrestle Wolfy’s leg but to no avail. Wolfy continued to laugh and picked her up by the scruff of her dress. Alice hung there in midair, indignantly glaring back at her. “I hate you …” she muttered.

“Now, now.” Wolfy responded. Then she had an idea. She stepped over to a hook that was nearby.

“No! Put me down!” Alice yelled, while Wolfy laughed.

“Wolfy! Put her down!” Gertrude called from down the hall. “It’s bedtime, not a time to rev her up!”

Wolfy put Alice down, who glared at her before elegantly walking down the other side of the hall in an aura of indignity. Wolfy giggled for a bit before carrying on with her nightly duties. Bendy just laid there, waiting for her to return. He no longer could fall asleep on his own for fear of nightmares that haunted him from time to time. He remained in the bed, scared of what the night could bring. The minutes passed and Bendy was getting a little impatient, despite feeling a little sleepy. He was about to crawl out of bed and search for her again when Wolfy suddenly came through the door. Immediately he perked up and jumped into her arms as she got in bed. He then assumed his position of curling on top of Wolfy’s chest, an arm cradling him close. He felt safe again and quickly, unlike her, fell asleep.

Wolfy would sometimes stay up and look down at him for a while, stroking his head or rubbing his back. He always did that tiny purr-growl noise whenever he was happy, and the tip of his tail would flick slowly a bit indicating he felt comfortable. He was so adorable and sweet. He was always fun to cuddle up with since he was so soft and toasty warm and always appreciated it. What amazed her most was how peaceful he slept … something that she never would imagine herself doing.


End file.
